


One Light in the Darkness

by Echinoderma



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Mild Gore, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echinoderma/pseuds/Echinoderma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel gets too into his work, sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Light in the Darkness

                The viscount squirms not unlike maggots in a wound, green-white and bursting through the seams in his overcoat, sweat and tears left in his wake where he writhes on the basement floor. Ciel spits, nursing the bullet hole in his leg and curls his lips in a sneer, slim, numb fingers pressing into the ragged flesh, stemming the slow and languid flow of scarlet that drips down pallid flesh. It’s cold in the basement, concrete and cinderblock walls that do little to insulate against the deep winter chill outside. Where his blood hits the ground he imagines it sizzling and sputtering, acid eating away smooth, cool cement.

                Sebastian looms over their prey, watching over the pig like a hungry carrion bird, a faint smile decorating his face along with glassy, reptilian eyes. Moonlight streams in through the windows, high against the ceiling, silver-white painted on the far walls, the color of Sebastian’s skin. It hurts to look at him, the right side of Ciel's face wracked with a deep, low ache whenever Sebastian enters his vision.

                "Kill him slowly for me, Sebastian." He hisses. His eye bleeds as freely as his leg. "Give me a show."

                Prone on his side, the viscount makes a stricken, frantic noise and struggles to rise to his feet, shaky with bloodloss; he barely makes it onto his kness on weakened limbs before Sebastian grinds hard rubber into his spine, kicking him onto his back when he hits the ground. His foot finds the tender junction of muscle and bone at his knee and presses, a wet, meaty _snap_ reverberating off the walls.

                He squeals like a swine sent to slaughter, and Ciel smiles for the first time that night.

                “Break the other one, too.” He pants from the sidelines as Sebastian’s hand wraps around a bulging thigh. A twist, and the thick crunch of bone under Sebastian’s hand sends flutters through his heart, pleasure melting hot along his spine as his breath hitches, briefly. Laughter simmers at the back of his mind; hysterical cries that claw right up to the roof of his mouth. Warmth radiates from his skin but he feels frozen to the bone, cold sweat and shivering in the heat of his anticipation. He watches his curse befall this speck of wretched man and moans- rarely does he ever feel so alive.

                “Excited tonight, Young Master?” Sebastian’s hands are swift, porcelain shining against the grime of darkened basement, sable-wrapped and a voice like warm wine against his lips, bittersweet aftertaste cloying in his mouth. He drags his hand along the other gelatinous thigh and bends the femur at the middle, shards slicing through the layers of fat and dermis, the broken ends jutting through meat. A handkerchief wipes away the worst of the grime from his gloves. “Disgusting.”

               “Wait. Tell me-” Ciel growls, gripped suddenly by the writhe of hunger blooming in the pit of his stomach, nerves crackling with desire, carmine dripping down his cheek to outline the fragile curve of his jaw. “-What you are doing. I want to know." Trembling in his bloodlust, he removes gore-streaked fingers from his leg and lifts it to his lips; mouth filled with sweet, heated copper, honey down his throat. "That's an order."

                Sebastian rises from the struggling nobleman, chipped and carved obsidian, and bows, deeply, at the waist. “Yes, my Lord.”

                Clouds crawl in front of the waxing moon, the low silver light vanishing, leaving Sebastian's garnet eyes the only source of light in the room.

                “Ah, This darkness will not do, Young Master. Please… come to my side.” Ciel crawls along the roughened ground towards Sebastian’s voice, thin limbs that carry him towards the promise of shredded skin under his nails and the satisfying sound of broken bone caught under his palm.  He makes no sound when his hand finds the soft wool of Sebastian's uniform, his servant shifts to make room for his tiny frame against his chest. Sebastian covers Ciel's hands with his own, arms twining around his charge as he guides his touch along the splay of their victim’s body. Pained whimpers fall from the noble's mouth, too quiet for Ciel to hear against the roaring pound of his heartbeat, the deafening rush of air into his taxed and tired lungs. Violence chases away the chill in his bones, thawing the thinning layer of rationality that kept him civil and proper for the world at large. Mania shakes his limbs and rattles through his fishbone frame; the pain in his eye reaches a level aproaching pleasure.

                Sebastian's teeth find the thin cartilidge of his ear; long, sharpened canines slicing easily through the topmost curve. Something brushes against Ciel’s cheek and leaves a razor thin slice through the skin- he barely registers the blade-thin edge of Sebastian's primaries as they stroke against his face. “Shall we start with the ribs?”

                His English is impeccable, but Ciel still strains to comprehend the mess of syllables that ends up in his mind.

                “Yes.” He breathes, deliriously warm in the devil’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> warcraft title B)


End file.
